Emily Von Trapp: The Forgotten Child
by JainaZekk621
Summary: Emily Von Trapp is the the second oldest child and her father doesn't talk to her and she doesn't talk to him. When everything seemed to get better with Maria here, the relationship between her and her father didn't get better like it did with her sibs.
1. Prologue

_**My first sound of music, I always thought that there should be one rebellious Von Trapp child. I would appreciate good reviews and not any mean ones saying how horrible this story is and how original and such. **_

_**A/N: I do not own The Sound Of Music!!! But I do own Emily Von Trapp though…yay…**_

Prologue 

My name is Emily Von Trapp, 15 years old, second oldest of my brothers and sisters. I don't talk all too much with my father or my siblings, ever since our mother died, out father started to treat us as if we were in the military. That was when I stopped talking to my father and started to defy his orders and his whistle commands. Whenever he called all of us with his stupid whistle I always stayed behind, trying to make a point. I never liked to wear those stupid uniforms that father ordered for us to wear, so I just wore my regular clothes and I sometimes even wore my brother Friedrich's pants. After sometime of course father had just given up on me so I felt like I was out of the family. That's what I wanted right? Then why does it feel that my father was glad? I would have thought that he would at least try to figure out why I was rebelling.

After a while father started to hire governesses, but my brothers and sisters seem to play horrible tricks on them. They do that to get fathers attention, pity, it's not working but then again neither did my plan. I guess father hates us all, fine by me I supposed, I don't need a father. This morning I overheard father send a telegram to the Abby, for a new governess, her name is Maria I think. I wasn't supposed to know just yet, but hey! I can't help it if I just so happen to overhear. Maria is supposed to be here today before the day is out, and that is in a couple of hours. So I just started to walk around in the back yard thinking of some things to sing to myself. Before my mother died, she taught me how to sing, father never knew of course, I was rather shy when it came to singing, but I always felt comfortable singing with my mother when it was just the two of us.

_**Well this is it!! Tell me what you think!! I hope it's good, if you think I should change this up a little bit then tell me and I will change it. Well please review soon. *smiles***_


	2. Chapter 1 Governess Maria

_**Well this is the first chapter, Thank you Lady Eleanor Boleyn for reviewing. And thank you for the people you read but did not leave a review. *smiles***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm not making this story exactly like the movie, that would be boring.**_

_**A/N: I don't own the Sound of Music sadly. But I just so happen to own Emily Von Trapp.**_

Chapter 1: Governess Maria

The Von Trapp siblings were under orders to read their summer books, but of course Emily only read it on her own time. "Aren't you going to read Emily? You know Father is going to be mad at you even more than he is already." Liesl said while looking up from her book.

"Why should I? Its summer for crying out loud, besides—" Emily said getting cut off by the sound of the hideous whistle. Then the whistle blew again impatiently, the girl siblings went running out of the room and lined up and same with the boys.

Brigitta was the last one walking down the stairs because she was so interested in her book. Emily walked lazily in the line and she looked at the new governess with interest and she brought back her attention to her Father. He grabbed the book from Brigitta and lightly hit it on her but.

"Now Fraulein, I want you to pay very close attention so that you know which command to use if you want them," Father said as he started to blow his whistle, he skipped over Emily and went on whistling the other children. After what seemed like ages he was done with the whistle commands, he started to hand Fraulein a whistle. "Now, let's see how well you listened."

"I won't need a whistle to call them, I will use their names, such wonderful names they have." Fraulein said gazing at the children with caring eyes.

"Fraulein Maria, this house is very large, grounds are extensive, and I do not permit shouting in my home. Now the children will help you with the commands if you have trouble. Now Fraulein, when I need you, this is what you will here." The Captain said then he started to blow the whistle in some kind of combination, then he got caught off by Maria.

"Excuse me Captain; whistles are for dogs, cats and other animals, and most defiantly not for the children and me. It will be too humiliating," Maria said looking tall. Emily looked amazed and she was clapping for her in the inside. Father started to walk off but stop real quickly when Maria blew into the whistle. "Sorry, I don't know your signal." Maria said mockingly.

"You may call me…Captain." Father said as he walked off without another sound.

Emily wasn't paying real close attention when Maria asked my brothers and sisters their names and age again. "What's your name?" Maria said looking at Emily.

"Emily Fraulein" Emily said softly dazing off.

Then they started to gain up on her since Maria said that she needed lots of advice since she doesn't know a thing about being a governess. Bad mistake Maria, Emily was surprised she didn't notice her brother Kurt put a frog in her pocket. Then Emily's eyes went to Maria's guitar; musical instruments always seemed to fascinate her in a way, then Frau Schmidt came in…joy, she was always a snobby women, who loves to gossip.

"Come along children, time for your walk, father's orders, oh you must be Fraulein Maria, my name is Frau Schmidt, I'm the house keeper, I shall show you to your room." Ms. Schmidt said as she picked up her bag and Maria her guitar.

Emily eyed my sisters grinning a little and then snickering back at her, they all waited for her to notice. Just then Maria screamed and tossed the frog out of her pocket. She eyed them and they eyed her, well mostly Emily's siblings, she was busy trying to hold in her laughter. Then they slowly started to walk out.

"That was awesome you guys, still I think you should have used the snake again." Emily said as they walked around the back yard.

"I know, but Brigitta wanted to use the frog this time." Friedrich said lightly shoving Brigitta.

At last came dinner time; Emily sat next to Gretl near the opposite end of our father. They all waited on Maria. "I guess she used your guy's advise on not to come to dinner on time." Emily muttered to Brigitta, while she just chuckled softly.

"Sorry I'm late," Maria said as she softly yet quickly went to her seat, but she yelped real loudly as she sat on a pinecone.

"Fraulein, is it a custom to shout at the dinner table at the…Abbey?" Father said annoyed while he and the children started to eat after they were done chuckling.

"No Captain, excuse me Sir, haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord? Thank you for the food and make us truly thankful, amen," Maria said then she along with the rest of them started to eat. "I would like to thank you children for leaving the gift in my pocket today, knowing how scared and frightened I was to be in a strange new place."

Emily rolled her eyes at Maria while she quietly ate; Emily began to notice that her younger sister started crying. Emily stole a glance at her Father, of course he looked really annoyed with the crying, and she looked back at Gretl who was at Emily's right and Marta on her left. She sighed while she hugged them both and began to rub their small backs trying to sooth them.

An Hour later they were eating desert and Franz our butler came in with a telegram for their Father. Emily was busy making sure her sister didn't make a mess; she noticed that Liesl walked off after knowing who delivered the message. "Not again" Emily whispered to herself.

"Well I'm going to Vienna this week, Uncle Max is coming along and I know you were all waiting for this, the Baroness is coming too." The Captain said smirking when all the children were laughing with joy, while Emily looked bored. Emily made eye contact with Fraulein Maria, it seems like she too noticed that Liesl was missing.

_**I re-wrote this chapter in case you were wondering. I hope you liked this one more then the old one. LOL**_

_**Please R&R. *smile* **_


	3. Chapter 2 My Favorite Things

_**Sorry guys that it took me this long to write a lousy chapter, I've just been so focused on school that I neglected my writing. This isn't the only story that I failed to update. Since I'm now on summer vacation with no life, I found joy in writing again. Also I got a new computer and all the stuff I did write for this story is lost within the old computer.**_

_**A/N: I don't own anything put my own fictional character. **_

Chapter 2: My Favorite Things

After Liesl left the dinning room, they all then ate their deserts in silence after the laughter died down. Good things don't seem to last, just when things started to slightly go up. Emily always imagined what it would be like to have their Mother still around bringing in laughter and music that was like a nice summer day with children running around without a care in the world. But since the Von Trapp's loss the nice summer day then turned into a cloudy day with people in such gloom that plagued the house.

As soon as their Father ordered them to get ready for bed, Emily stayed behind to help clean up. Its not like her Father would care, he'd given up on her, she noticed her Father glancing at her for a few moments with eyes of sadness and looked deep in thought.

"_Why is Father staring at me? Is he going to say something to me?" _Emily thought while she was stacking the plates, she slowly glanced at him which made him shoot her a icy blank glance and walked away.

While Emily was helping, Maria stayed behind also to help so that she could get to know Emily better. "Hello Emily, did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes, very much so Fraulein. How did you like your dinner?" Emily said as she offered a small smile.

"Dinner was delicious. Do you know where your sister Liesl went?" Maria asked while she followed Emily to the ivory kitchen.

"Um, she probably went out of the house to get fresh air." Emily fibbed, while she wiped her pale hands on a tablecloth as she finished putting the dishes in the sink.

"Right, before we head upstairs, I just wanted to let you know that if you need a person to talk to, my door is always open." Maria said as she gave Emily a gentle smile, as she started to head out of the kitchen.

Emily just stood there smiling ever so slightly, and then she started to go to her shared room.

As she was getting ready for bed she was listening to her sisters chatter away, she noticed that it started to rain heavily and then she jumped at the sound of the thunder. She quickly glanced at her siblings, they all stopped talking, and as soon as another sound of thunder came they bolted out the door.

Emily silently followed them towards Fraulein's room, as another hit of thunder came she quickly bolted towards their governess's room and she poked her head in shyly.

"Come on in Emily," Maria said smiling as she patted on her bed indicating that she could sit. "Now all we have to do is wait for the boys."

"The boys won't come, they aren't frightened." Louisa said as she sat on the big bed with her sisters. Just then their brothers came running in with frightened looks which the quickly covered their fear with concern.

"You boys weren't afraid too now were you?" Maria said teasingly.

"Oh no. We just wanted to be sure you weren't." Friedrich said acting brave.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Friedrich." Maria said as she was taking her slippers off.

"It wasn't my idea Fraulein. It was Kurt's." Friedrich said smiling as Kurt quickly turned to him with a confused expression while Emily and her sisters laughed quietly.

"Kurt! That's the one I left out. God Bless Kurt." Maria said looking up at the ceiling. Just then another hit of the frightening sound of the thunder came, which caused the boys to jump into the bed.

"Why does it do that Fraulein?" Marta asked while she clung to Marias left arm.

"Well the lighting talks to the thunder and the thunder answers back." Maria said simply.

"The thunder is mean, it makes me want to cry." Marta said as she quickly ducked down due to the even angrier sound of thunder.

Emily put her arms around Brigitta while Maria was talking about what she does when something makes her unhappy. The Von Trapp siblings minus Liesl look upon Maria with curiousness.

Maria then starts singing in a gentle voice that made Emily and her brothers and sisters feel better.

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad" _ Maria sang while the children were naming off what they find happy. Liesl called out telegrams as her favorite thing, while Emily said music. They all started laughing and smiling, something they haven't done in a long time.

As they were doing that Captain Von Trapp was walking through the halls towards his room, when he heard the laughter of children and singing. He followed the noise to Fraulein Maria's room and he just barged right in giving his children an angry look as they went into a line, while Emily just sat on the bed with her hands on her head.

"_Yup, good things don't last." _Emily thought as she stood up and went to her spot in line.

"Fraulein, I thought I made it clear that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this household?" Father said as he glared at Maria.

"Yes you did Captain, but the children were upset by the storm, yes Captain." Maria said trying to defend us but quickly agreed as the Captain glared even more at Maria.

Their Father's icy eyes quickly went to Liesl and said "Liesl, I don't recall seeing you after dinner."

"Oh, really? Well as a matter of fact—" Liesl said but was cut off by Maria.

"What she means to say is that we were getting more acquainted tonight, but enough about that, you heard your Father children, off to bed immediately."

As the children ran out of the room, Emily and her Father made a brief eye contact. Her Father then quickly averted his eyes towards Maria and started to talk to her.

Emily quietly went to her room and laid in her bed thinking, "_Why is Father's eyes so angry and cold when he looks at me?"_

_**Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate it. **_


	4. Chapter 3 Picnic in the Musical Hills

_**A/N: Yup, like always I don't own a single thing, except the plot and my OC. **_

Chapter 3: Picnic in the Musical Hills

When Emily woke up in the morning she already knew her Father left leaving his children behind for at least a month. While Emily was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought she heard a knock on the door. Emily turned her head towards the door to see her youngest sister Gretl answer the bedroom door.

"Good mourning children, I made you girls some play clothes along with the boys." Fraulein Maria said cheery as she walked in and gave them each a different style of play clothes. Emily just had a simple skirt while her other sisters either had overalls or simple pretty dresses.

"Thank you Fraulein." Emily said as she smiled.

"You're welcome." Maria said as she started towards the door to probably give her brothers their play clothes.

After the siblings made their way down Emily straightened her skirt and her white shirt and when she looked up she saw Maria making her way towards them with a basket.

"Hello children, I thought it would be nice for us to have a picnic, what do you children say?" Maria said as she smiled kindly.

Once Maria said that the children smiled excitedly. After they made their way out of the crowded pathways through the market Maria suggested that they sing for the Baroness when she arrives.

"But we don't know how to sing." One of Emily's younger sisters said to Fraulein as they started towards the train station.

"Hmm well I guess I'll just have to teach you then." Maria said smiling towards the children. Emily just stared at her in amazement wondering if she should tell Fraulein that their Father hates music.

During the journey to the hills for the picnic Maria taught Emily's siblings how to sing while she just stayed quiet as she took in the beauty of the outside. Once they sat down on the grass to start eating, Emily felt as if they were really a family even though deep down she wished her Father were there to enjoy it as well.

"So Emily, why don't you follow your Father's commands like your brother and sisters do?" Maria asked curiously as she sat closer to Emily.

As Emily was about to answer her brother Friedrich spoke up and said with complete honesty, "Emily here is a rebel, she thought that if she did the opposite of what Father is asking he would notice us. But the result just got her cut off from his life completely."

"What he said." Emily said with a bored expression as she looked at her younger sister Gretl running around happily.

"Did you try talking to him?" Maria asked as she looked at Emily with sadness.

"Why should I? All he would do is glare at me and just walk away. He doesn't care about us and he certainly doesn't care about me. I could leave and he won't even notice or even shed a tear!" Emily yelled angrily as she fought to keep the tears at bay.

At Emily's outburst all the children stopped playing and they stared at Emily like she had grown two heads. They never heard her yell before and they became curious at the reason why she did so in the first place. Maria could tell that Emily wanted to drop the subject so she took it upon herself to change it.

"So, what song shall we sing to the Baroness?" Maria asked happily as she picked up her guitar. All the children including Emily looked happy at the fact that they changed the subject into something else.

"We don't know any songs." Liesl said as she and her siblings sat down around Maria.

So for the rest of the afternoon Maria taught the Von Trapp children a song and after a few weeks practicing and having fun just being children they began to feel happy and as an almost complete family. Emily got out her shell and she slowly began to smile more though deep down she won't truly feel happy unless her Father talked to her.

_**Sorry that this chapter isn't good or longer, I kinda lost creativity for this chapter. But don't worry hopefully next chapter would be better. **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for long wait. **_

_**A/N: I don't own anything sadly.**_

Chapter 4

A few weeks later Emily and the kids decided to persuade Maria to let them climb the trees near the road. Each tree had at least one or two people and they were all laughing so much there were tears in their eyes. Emily stopped laughing once she saw a familiar car driving towards them.

"_He's home now, finally. That must be the Baroness, next to Father." _Emily was thinking as she sat back against the center of the tree. As the day went on Emily's mood went down and it hadn't went unnoticed by Maria.

"Everything alright Emily?" Maria said as she and the children went down towards the boat that will lead them back home.

"Oh, yes Fraulein, everything is just fine." Emily lied poorly as she looked away from Maria.

"Come on Emily, you need to talk to me. What's been bothering you?" Maria asked as she put her arms around Emily motherly. Emily just continued to look away from Maria and then she sighed and turned to Maria with a frown on her face.

"Earlier today when we were climbing the trees on the side of the road, Fathers care drove by. My life without him here has gotten so much better, I actually got used to actually smiling. Once Father comes, he'll just ignore me again, he doesn't love me. " Emily said sadly as they finally reached the boat and her sibling started to pile in and her brother Friedrich helped her into the boat as well as Fraulein Maria.

Maria just though about what Emily had told her as she got the boat to finally set sail in the water. After a minuet or two they all started to laugh and sing happily as they sailed through the peaceful waters and closer to their homes. One of Emily's siblings yelled out happily crying, "Father! Its Father!" Soon all her siblings yelled out to their Father and even Maria joined in happily, "Captain! Oh good you're home!"

Emily just sat there near the nose of the boat looking gloom as she saw her Father glare at them and shouting at them to get over there at once, and before she knew it she was in the water. She fought her way to the surface seeing that her family and Maria were already close to the shore.

Emily's Father whistled them to stand in the straight attention line, and as usual Emily stayed off to the side standing at Maria's side. "What are these?" Captain Von Trapp said sternly as he roughly pulled of Louisa's bandanna off her blonde head.

"They're play clothes Captain, from the curtains that used to hung from my bedroom." Maria said softly not once cowering from the Captain.

"Drapes! My children have been running around in old drapes! All of you go to your rooms and dry off and come back down, immediately! Not you Fraulein, you will stay here." Captain Von Trapp yelled as Maria started to walk off with the children. Emily stopped as well but Maria gave her a soft shove towards the door.

"Captain, your children need you Captain. They crave for your affection, Kurt wants to be a man and he feels the need to get your approval. Brigitta is very observant and she wants you to get to know her. Oh and Gretl, she's so young and she doesn't know what its like to have a Father lover her and hold her." Maria said straight off before the Captain put in a word.

"Don't you dare, talk to me about my children!" Captain Von Trapp yelled as he paced back and forth.

"And don't get me started about Emily! She feels so ignored by you, so invisible in her own home! She feels that you don't love her at all! She's not happy here, you should have seen her when you weren't here, she was always smiling and laughing with her brothers and sisters, but she wasn't really happy because you never paid attention to her!" Maria yelled right back at the Captain.

Captain Von Trapp froze as soon as Maria mentioned the name Emily, his daughter who was the spitting image of his late wife. Instead of responding to Maria about his daughter he instead said, "Go pack your bags, you shall return to the abbey."

Maria just nodded and she slowly went up the stairs while Captain Von Trapp heard singing and he slowly went in to see his children in a group singing in front of the Baroness and their Uncle Max. Captain Von Trapp slowly nodded his head to the musical beat and he started to sing as well. The children stood there in shock and then they continued to sing as well. Emily stopped singing all together and she just stood off to the side when her Father began to hug all her siblings and not once did he motion her to join in on the hug.

Emily noticed Maria by the threshold looking at them sadly and when Maria noticed that Captain Von Trapp looked at her, she quickly walked away towards the stairs remembering that he fired her.

"Fraulein! I would like it so much if you stayed for the children." Captain Von Trapp said genuinely happy.

"I would like that very much, Captain." Maria said equally as happy and she ran up stairs to dry off. Emily stood by the door, happy that she heard that Maria was staying but she quickly walked away from the door as her Father walked back in the room.

"Children, that was so beautiful. Who taught you how to sing?" The Baroness said smiling. Emily's siblings all said Maria's name at the same time.

"Here's an idea, how about we have a puppet show musical?" Uncle Max said as he clapped his hands and stood up from his seat.

"That's a wonderful idea Max, come along children its late, its time for bed." Captain Von Trapp said as he ushered his children out of the room. Emily walked slowly up the stairs and she then noticed that her Father was looking at her sadly, obviously not realizing that Emily noticed him staring at her. Emily just continued up the stairs confused and wishing that her Father would just talk to her.

_**There's chapter four! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it's not long, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I just need to watch the movie again so that I know what to write. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily sat in the corner of the library reading a book about dragons as her siblings and Maria were in the ballroom practicing for the puppet musical. Even though Maria asked her to be a part of it Emily felt that it was best of she didn't, her siblings were getting what they wanted. Who was she to intrude on her sibling's quest to gain their Fathers love? As far as she knew she lost her Father's love a long time ago and have no way of getting it back so why bother?

While Emily was reading she didn't notice that the Baroness was walking up to her. "Oh hello there, who are you?"

"Emily Von Trapp Ma'am." Emily said startled as she introduced herself.

"Oh, I didn't know Greorg had another child, I was under the impression he only had seven children." The Baroness said confused, unknowing the girl in front of her was hurt by her words.

"Erm…he has eight children, I'm the second oldest. Didn't Father mention that?" Emily said as she tried not to be hurt at the fact that even in people's eyes she's invisible.

"I can't recall really. Well now, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Just reading this book about dragons. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in here? You don't seem like the reading type." Emily said as she stood up from her chair.

"I saw the door open and I wondered who was in here." The Baroness said lying, she didn't want the girl to know that she was meeting her Father in the library.

"You're lying Ma'am, I'll leave. I'm pretty sure my Father is on his way." Emily said as she grabbed her book and she made her way out of the room feeling angry and hurt. On her way out of the library door she ran into her Father and she fell to the floor.

"Don't mind Invisible Emily she doesn't matter. The Baroness is waiting for you." Emily said darkly as she got up from the floor and stalked her way towards the backyard leaving her Father confused and then he went into the library to show the Baroness some of his favorite books.

While the Captain was showing the Baroness some books he couldn't help but think about Emily, the daughter that he willingly ignores. But he can't bring himself to talk to her, even looking at her opens up old wounds.

"Georg, I didn't know you had another child, you only mentioned seven to me and I can't recall if she was there with her siblings singing to me." The Baroness said a little confused.

"Didn't I? I'm sorry, eight children are a little hard to keep track of. I believe Emily was there singing to you also." The Captain said as he tried to keep the painful memories from popping up in his mind.

"She seemed interesting, really quiet like she has a lot on her mind." The Baroness said casually as she looked through the book that the Captain was showing her.

"She's fifteen what can she possibly be thinking about?" The Captain said to himself as he walked towards the window and he saw that Emily was in the process of climbing a tree. He noticed that as the wind was blowing through her dark hair she was beginning to look more and more like her mother everyday. His thoughts were interrupted as Fraulein Maria knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry but the children are ready now to show you their show," Maria said smiling as she stepped to the side to let the Baroness and the Captain out of the library. "Captain, where's Emily?"

"I…I don't know." The Captain lied as he walked towards the ballroom leaving Maria confused and wondering where Emily had gone off.

While Uncle Max, the Baroness and the Captain all sat in a row smiling as the puppet show started, Emily stayed outside up in a tree looking at the stars, she hasn't been inside since she encountered the Baroness.

"Does Father hate me that much that he doesn't bother telling people about me? I wish you were still around Mother. If you were still around Maybe Father would still love me. I doubt they realize that I'm still out here." Emily said talking to herself.

Before Emily knew it she fell asleep as she listened to the leaves blowing in the wind. When she opened up her eyes she realized that it was morning, instead of getting up she just grabbed her book and started to read her book some more. It was just so beautiful outside to just go back in the house. Emily didn't mind being alone so much anymore; she has the comfort of books to keep her company.

Back inside the Von Trapp family was eating breakfast and Maria and the Von Trapp siblings were wondering where Emily was. "Father, where's Emily?" Gretl said missing her older sister.

"I don't know, wasn't she in bed last night?" The Captain said in a monotone voice as he ate his breakfast.

"No Father, we haven't seen her since yesterday morning." Liesl said worried about her sister. "Have you seen her Fraulein?"

"No I haven't, she's probably just outside or something, and if she isn't here by lunch time we'll go find her." Maria said as she tried to stay calm.

The Captain nodded along with the children and they resumed on eating their food. After breakfast they all went to the library to read and talk about what they're reading. Outside Emily sat up from the branch she was laying on and she noticed that it was almost noon and nobody bothered looking for her. "Surely someone is wondering where I am. Maybe I should take a walk through the town, its still a beautiful day and my family won't notice." Emily said to herself as she climbed down softly and she snuck into the kitchens to grab a quick bite to eat and before she knew it she was on her bike and she peacefully rode to town.

Back at the Von Trapp estate it was lunchtime and Maria and the children were hoping that Emily would be there but when they all sat down they felt worried, it wasn't like Emily to not be here. "We have to go look for her, come on children lets go check outside." Maria said as she stood up and all the children quickly got up as well and they all rushed outside yelling Emily's name. "You three coming to help us find Emily?" Maria asked as she looked towards the three adults.

"Yes of course." Uncle Max said as he got up from his chair and he helped the Baroness out of the chair as well and they walked outside. The Captain got out of his chair also and he to was beginning to be worried about Emily, when he reached the outside he made his way towards the tree that he saw Emily climb yesterday hoping that she was still there, hoping that she just fell asleep. When he looked upwards he saw no sign of his daughter anywhere but he saw a book on a branch and he climbed the tree to grab it. After an hour of looking all over the back yard they all met up on the patio.

"Shes not here." Friedrich said panting.

"Her bike is missing." Brigitta said sadly.

"I found on of her books, it was in a tree. She must have fallen asleep there last night." The Captain said as he put the book onto the table.

"If you bike isn't here she must of ridden it to town." Maria said as full of hope.

"Come on lets go to town then." The Captain said heading to the car while Uncle Max and the Baroness went back inside the house. The children and Maria went to grab their bikes and they all went to town hoping to find Emily.

Emily parked her bike in front of an abbey and with one hand she was holding onto the handlebars and her other hand rang the abbey bell. Emily stood there patiently as she wait for a nun to come answer the gate. "Hello my child, what brings you here?" The elderly nun said nicely.

"Hello Reverend Mother, my name is Emily Von Trapp. I don't know really know why I'm here, I was just riding my bike and before I knew it I ended up here in front of the abbey." Emily said as she smiled softly.

"Please come in, how about you come to my office and we'll talk." Reverend Mother said as she opened the gate and Emily walked in with her bike. As Emily was walking into the abbey the Captain just drove by looking for her along with her siblings and Maria.

As Reverend Mother escorted Emily to her office and they sat down, the nun started off the conversation. "What's bothering you my child?"

"I don't feel like I belong at home, my Father ignores me and I feel forgotten and invisible." Emily said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that child, but in the eyes of the Lord, you are not forgotten or invisible." Reverend Mother said kindly. "Does your Father know you're here?"

"No, Reverend Mother. He never notices me; I assume Fraulein Maria and my siblings are probably wondering where I am. But don't want to go back home, I feel so alone there." Emily said looking out the small window.

"You can't let yourself be invisible, you have to make yourself seen. You have to go back home and live your life regardless if your Father ignores you. You can't let that stop you from being yourself."

"Would it be okay if I stay here for a while and help you with something?" Emily asked smiling softly as she thinks about the advice that the Reverend Mother gave her. She can't stop being who she is just because her Father doesn't talk to her. She can't let the fact that her Father ignoring her rule her life.

"I don't see why not, I'm sure the windows need a little cleaning, some of the nuns here are old and they cant reach certain places." Reverend Mother said smiling as she stood up and she lead Emily towards the courtyard where there are some buckets of water and a washcloth. "There are some other kids here who help out as well, I'll check in on you in a while."

"Thank you Reverend Mother." Emily said smiling widely, when she turned around she saw other kids her age reaching for the buckets. "Hi, I'm Emily." Emily said as she stuck out her right hand for them to shake. Some of the older kids introduced themselves and they quickly went straight to work.

"Hi Emily, I'm Amy, I'm 14." Amy said as she shook Emily's hand.

"I'm 15, how long have you been helping out here?" Emily asked as she and Amy went to grab a washcloth and they went to work.

"For a while now, my parents work all day and so during the summer they take me here a I help. How about you? I never seen you around here." Amy said as she was washing the stain glass window.

"This is my first day, my Father doesn't know I'm here, he never knows where I am." Emily said as she rewets her washcloth.

"Doesn't your Father care about where you are?" Amy said shocked.

"My Father ignores me, at home I'm invisible. He loves my other siblings more."

"How many children does he have?" Amy asked softly.

"Including me eight."

"If he can love seven children he can love eight. He has no right ignoring you." Amy said a little angry.

"I'm used to it, it's been like this for a long time, since my Mother passed away." Emily said as she began to work on the next window.

For the next few hours Emily and Amy bonded and by the time they finished washing the windows they were best friends. "I'm glad I have you as my friend Amy." Emily said as she rinsed out her washcloth.

"Same here Emily, are you going to be here tomorrow?" Amy said hoping that Emily would.

"Ya, I'll try. I doubt my family will notice." Emily said smiling as she cant wait for tomorrow.

"Come tomorrow early. They make good breakfast here and there are more chores to help with. You don't mind more chores right?" Amy asked.

"I'll try and I don't mind more chores. I had fun today, I love helping out." Emily said smiling widely; she turned to see Reverend Mother coming towards her.

"Hello Emily, I hope this wasn't too much trouble for you." Reverend Mother said softly.

"No Reverend Mother, Amy here was just asking me to come again tomorrow early in the morning to help out more. Would that be okay?" Emily said hoping that Reverend Mother would let her come again tomorrow.

"I don't see why not, Amy dear, your parents are here." Reverend Mother said as she smiled.

"Thank you Reverend Mother, see you tomorrow Emily!" Amy said as she walked quickly towards her parents.

"What time is it Reverend Mother?" Emily asked softly as she was escorted back to Reverend Mother's office.

"Its almost five in the afternoon." Reverend Mother said as she sat down in her chair.

"Wow, time went by really fast. Thank you for letting me help, I enjoy helping and it was nice making a new friend." Emily said smiling.

"We enjoy having you help us, you are welcome here anytime Emily. I think its time you start to head home." Reverend Mother said as she stood up to escort Emily out.

"Of course Reverend Mother, what time shall I come tomorrow?" Emily said as she went to grab her bike.

"Be here by eight in the morning, here's a key to the gate. So just let your self in and you can leave your bike in the same place as today. I trust that you wont lose this key." Reverend Mother said holding out a key to Emily.

"I wont lose this Reverend Mother." Emily said as she took the key softly and she found some spare string on the floor and she out the key through the string and she tied the string around her neck.

"Very good my child, have a safe ride at home." Reverend Mother said softly as she opened the gate for Emily.

"I will Reverend Mother, see you tomorrow morning." Emily said smiling and she began her ride home. Emily never felt so happy in her entire life, she made a new friend and she gets to help out at the abbey.

While Emily was riding her bike home, back in town the Von Trapp family felt defeated, they couldn't find Emily anywhere. "Maybe she went home?" Marta said softly.

"That could be a possibility." Maria said as she looked towards the Captain.

"Yes, lets try again at home." The Captain said as he waited for his children and Maria to ride out first on their bikes. The Captain looked around once more making sure that Emily wasn't there. He sighed and he drove back home he passed by his children knowing that they were in safe hands with Maria. Further down the rode he saw another bike rider and it looked like Emily, he smiled softly as he realized that it was Emily, he noticed that she was smiling. He then glared and he honked the horn and he saw that Emily looked his way and her smile faded quickly and she went for a stop.

"Emily Von Trapp, get in this car this instant!" The Captain yelled fiercely and Emily quickly got off her bike and she put her bike in the trunk and she slid into the front seat glaring at her Father. "Your brothers and sisters were worried about you along with Fraulein Maria. They went crazy with grief and they rode their bikes through town looking for you. What were you thinking?" The Captain yelled as he drove into the driveway of his home.

"What about you Father?" Emily said angrily.

"What about me Emily?" The Captain yelled as he got out of the car and slammed the car door and he went to retrieve his daughter's bike from the trunk.

"Were you worried about me?" Emily said as she grabbed her bike from her Father's hands.

"That isn't the point, now tell me this instant as to where were you all day?" The Captain said avoiding the question, truth was, he was worried about Emily.

"I was at the abbey, I was helping out and I'm going there to help out again tomorrow and then the next day and the next." Emily said glaring at her Father.

The Captain didn't say anything after that, they just stood there glaring at each other until Maria and the Von Trapp siblings rode their bikes to them and they all ran to Emily hugging here. Emily just stood there continuing to glare at her Father, and then Emily just shook off her sibling's hugs and she went inside the house to clean up and to grab something to eat from the kitchens.

"Captain, where was Emily?" Maria asked as the children went inside also.

"She was at the abbey helping." The Captain said as he held the door open for Maria.

"At least she was at a place that is safe." Maria said softly.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." The Captain said as he locked the door behind him.

_**There's chapter 5! I hope you like it, thank you all that reviewed for reviewing. The next chapter should be up in a week. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Emily was getting ready for bed her younger sister Marta started to talk to her. "Emily, you should have scene the puppet show, it was amazing! Uncle Max wants us to sing at the festival but sadly Father wont allow it."

"Father said he's going to throw a party! Is that wonderful! It's going to be my first party Emily!" Gretl said excitedly.

"That's wonderful you guys. I would like to apologize for not being there for the puppet show." Emily said softly as she hugged her siblings.

"Its okay, but there are always going to be other puppet shows hopefully. Where were you all day?" Liesl asked with curiosity.

"I was at the abbey, I was helping the nuns with some chores, and I made a new friend when I was there, her name is Amy." Emily said smiling at the thought of her new friend.

"Are you going to go back there again tomorrow?" Marta asked as she climbed into her bed.

"Yup, I promised that I would be there in the morning." Emily said as she tucked the blankets around Marta.

When everybody went to sleep Emily went down to the kitchens to get a cup of water. When she got to the kitchens she saw that her Father was there looking lost in thought. Emily walked in quietly as she felt her Father glaring at her as she went to fill her cup with water. "You can stop glaring at me, I'm just here to get some water." Emily said calmly.

Her Father said nothing as he looked at his hands as he remembered the times that his late wife and him would argue but she always managed to stay calm why he wasn't able to. The Captain sometimes hates the fact that his daughter Emily is so much like her Mother. When the Captain looks up he sees that Emily is already walking out of the room.

The next morning Emily woke up early and she quickly got dressed and she went to Fraulein Maria's room and she softly knocked at her door. "Good Morning Emily." Maria said kindly as she opened the door to see Emily there.

"Good Morning Fraulein Maria, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go into town and help out at the abbey again. I figured I'd let you know since, well, since everybody was worried about me yesterday." Emily said softly.

"Thanks for letting me know Emily. How do you like it over there?" Maria said as she allowed Emily into her room.

"Its nice over there, the nuns are kind and the other kids are really nice as well. Fraulein, do you think someday Father will be kinder to me like his is with my siblings?" Emily asked timidly as she sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Someday he will, you just have to make an effort to make him notice you. You are his daughter, you should be able to have a relationship with him." Maria said in a motherly tone.

"Well I better be off, I promised that I will be at the abbey early. I'll be back before dinner time." Emily said nodding as she stood up and made her way towards the door.

"Be safe Emily." Maria said as Emily already walked out.

As Emily walked out of the front door she was headed towards her bike when her Father stopped her. Emily sighed and looked up and said, "Yes Father?"

The Captain just stood there staring at his daughter forgetting what he was going to say. "Father, if you don't mind, I'm going to be late helping at the abbey." Emily said calmly as she walked around her Father. As Emily already passed him he just nodded and walked back towards the front door and when he looked back he saw that Emily was already riding outside of the front gate and into town. The Captain sighed and walked inside the house and into the dinning room where his family sat waiting to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Captain, Emily left early to go to the abbey. She said that she would be home before dinner. I think her helping at the abbey will be good for her. She seemed a little depressed here." Maria said softly before saying grace.

As the Von Trapp family ate dinner, the Captain began to think that maybe he should put his worries and fears away and start making an effort to get to know Emily again. But was it too late, would Emily even want to mend the father/daughter relationship they used to have? Maybe he could start by not glaring at Emily; it would most defiantly be a start.

* * *

Back with Emily, she was already walking inside the abbey with the abbey key around her neck. As she parked her bike she saw her friend Amy walking in with her parents. "Hi Amy." Emily said happily as she walked up towards her new friend.

"Emily! Oh, these are my parents Martin and Wendy Castle. Mother, Father, this is the friend I was telling you about, Emily Von Trapp." Amy said as she introduced her friend to her parents.

"Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Castle." Emily said smiling as she shook the adults hands.

"Likewise. Its nice seeing Amy making new friends here at the abbey. You're her first friend here." Mrs. Castle said kindly in a motherly tone.

"She is my first friend here as well." Emily said just as Amy started coughing. Emily looked over at her worried. "Are you well Amy?"

Amy tried nodding as she kept coughing and as her parents gave her water, Amy's coughing slowly stopped. "Sorry about that Emily, I sometimes have these coughing episodes. Nothing to worry about." Amy said as she nodded towards her parents as a sign that she is well enough to stay and help at the abbey. Amy's parents nodded back and slowly left to go to work.

"Are you sure you are well Amy?" Emily said worriedly as they walked towards the working station to start doing chores.

"Yes Emily, nothing to worry about. Was your family worried about you yesterday?" Amy asked as they began working.

"Ya, my siblings and out governess was worried. My Father however was mad, but I think he was just mad at me for making my siblings worried." Emily said as worked.

As the two friends worked and with Amy have an occasional cough, it was time for them to leave. Amy's parents were waiting as Emily and Amy were headed outside the gates. Emily smiled as she wheeled her bike out and she smiled even more as she saw how Amy's Father hugged his daughter and Emily found her self accepting the fact that her relationship with her Father was never going to get better but at least she had the governess Maria and her sibling.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Castle." Emily said she shook the parents hands.

"Good evening Miss Emily. Hope your day helping at the abbey was well." Mr. Castel asked.

"It was fun and its nice helping the nuns. I should probably get going, it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Castle." Emily said, as she was getting ready to get on her bike.

"Wait, would you like a ride home? Its getting dark and it late for a young girl like you to be riding your bike." Mr. Castle said in fatherly concern and his wife and child nodded in agreement.

"Please let us give you a ride home." Mrs. Castle said.

Emily looked towards her friend and at the sky and she nodded and said, "If its not too much trouble. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Not at all, child." Mr. Castle said and the Castle family and Emily walked towards the car and Mr. Castle helped put Emily's bike in the trunk and Amy and Emily sat in the back and they started talking as Mr. Castle started the car and as he drove he held his wife's hand.

As they finally got to the Von Trapp estate, Emily got out of the car along with the Castle family. "Thank you very much for the ride Mr. and Mrs. Castle. I really appreciate it." Emily said as she grabbed her bike from Amy's father.

"It was no trouble Emily. I'm really glad that Amy has a friend like you." Mrs. Castle said as she hugged Emily and as Emily was released from the hug, Mr. Castle patted Emily's head like a Father would to his child. Emily smiled as she turned to hug Amy goodbye.

Emily stood there with her bike as the Castle family drove off. Emily didn't notice that her Father saw her come home. Emily put her bike away and as she entered the home her father walked up to her, but this time determined not to forget what he was going to say.

"Who were those that dropped you off?" The Captain asked, but more like demanded. Emily frowned at her Father's tone but answered anyways.

"They are the parents of my friend Amy Castle. They were kind enough to take me home."

The Captain nodded and felt a little jealous as he remembered how Mr. Castle patted Emily's head like he used to do when Emily was a little girl. "I shall thank them next time I see them." The Captain said as Emily nodded as she went upstairs to clean up for dinner. Emily no longer cared that her father didn't love her; she finally accepted it and was willing to move on. She was content to have only her sibling's love.

During dinner, Emily sat in her spot happily talking to her youngest sister about random things. Maria smiled softly at the sight of Emily smiling happily. Maria spoke up and asked, "So Emily, how is Reverend Mother?"

"She is doing good, she seems grateful for the help from me and the other children." Emily said as she smiled, not once giving her Father a glance. "So what happened today?"

As soon as Emily asked, her siblings busted out with different stories of how their day went. They all ran around singing and playing around the back yard. "Sounds like you all had a fun day."

"It was, tonight we were thinking about coming up with a goodnight song to sing for after the party next week." Marta said softly.

"Sounds like fun." Emily said she took a sip of her water. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and Emily didn't notice that her Father no longer glared at her.

For the next week, Emily as gone to the abbey and helped the nuns and talked with her friend Amy and Mr. and Mrs. Castle continued to give Emily a ride home. One night the Captain stood outside as the Castle family dropped off Emily.

"Good evening, I'm Captain Von Trapp. I would like to personally thank you for dropping off my daughter the last week." The Captain said as he shook Mr. and Mrs. Castle's hands.

"It was our pleasure, you have such a sweet daughter and our daughter Amy loves being around her." Mr. Castle said politely.

"Thank you, I hope you three arrive home safely." The Captain said genuinely as he shook their hands again. The Captain looked towards Emily and in attempt to talk to his daughter he said, "They seem like kind people."

Emily nodded in response, "They are. See you at dinner Father." Emily slowly retreated back into the house. The Captain sighed and he walked towards his office feeling discouraged about trying to better his relationship with his daughter.

_**Well here is the sixth chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. **_

_**I would like to apologize for not updating in a little over a year. Seems like time ran away from me. **_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was the night of the big fancy party that was being held in the Von Trapp home. Emily stood outside with her brothers and sisters watching Friedrich and Liesl dancing and having fun. Emily smiled at the sight of her brothers and sisters having fun as well, and talking about how beautiful everything and everybody was. She wished her friend Amy and her parents had come, her Father had sent them invitations but since Amy suddenly came down with a cold, they were unable to attend. Her thoughts were interrupted when Maria came walking towards them.

"Why didn't you children tell me you could dance? Its nothing to be ashamed of." Maria said with a teasing smile.

"Um, we were afraid you'd make us dance together. Then we would be called the Von Trapp family dancers and singer. It would be a mouthful saying all that if people saw us." Kurt said laughing as he did a little spin. Everybody started laughing and Emily couldn't help but give Kurt a hug.

"Are you having fun Emily?" Maria asked as she wrapped an arm around Emily as they stood off to the side.

"As fun as could be. I'm not one for parties. How do you like everything so far? Nothing like being at the abbey right?" Emily asked as she looked up towards Maria.

"I understand, I feel the same way. Sometimes I miss being at the abbey, but then I would miss you all if I return to the abbey." Maria said softly as she turned to look inside the dance room.

"We would miss you as well, you're the only grown up I can talk to. Sure I have my siblings, but it won't be exactly the same."

"When I do return to the abbey, you children could always come visit me. Plus, you Emily might see me more often considering you've been helping the nuns with chores. I will never be too far away."

"Fraulein Maria, what is that they're playing?" Gretl asked curiously.

"It's the Laendler. It's an Austrian folk dance. I saw some towns people dancing it a few days ago and the nuns told me what it was." Emily answered, "Sorry Fraulein Maria, I didn't mean to answer for you."

Maria shook her head at the apology, "Its fine Emily, and you are correct. I used to dance to this when I was a little girl."

Kurt being so bold and curious asked Maria to show him how to dance to it. Maria agreed and started; well more like attempted to show him how to dance to the Austrian folk dance. After a poor attempt to teach young Kurt, Kurt gave up and laughed. "Oh well, maybe some other time." Kurt said as he shrugged at his fail attempt at dancing.

"Maybe you just need to be a little taller Kurt." Emily said teasingly, not noticing her Father walking towards them who was smiling.

"Shall we have this dance Fraulein Maria?" The Captain asked as he held out his hand. Maria nodded and the two started dancing the Austrian folk dance. Emily smiled at the sight, she noticed Maria blushing. As soon as they finished dancing, the Captain and Maria stood there staring at each other. Emily began to wonder if Maria fancied her Father. Maria was like a Mother figure to all of them and it would be a shame if Maria left soon.

Maria cleared her throat and turned to the children, "I think its time the children said 'good night.' It's getting late. We'll be in the hall in a moment. Come along children." Maria said as she ushered the children into the garden to go around the house.

Emily walked past her Father giving him a slight nod acknowledgment but still no longer caring what he thought of her. She decided to let the pieces fall where they may be. She wasn't going to force her Father into noticing her. She had her brothers and sisters, what more could she ask for? Even if her Father decided to notice her, she wasn't going to let him know her too easily. She needed to know why he acted the way he did for the last few years. Sure, she's willing to forgive him and in a way she had, but she needs that closure. To heal all the wounds of being neglected and the hateful cold glares that was being thrown at her from her Father.

Emily and her brothers and sisters all stood and waited on the stairs as Maria called out saying that the children of Captain Von Trapp wanted to say goodnight. Everybody crowded around and waited until the Von Trapp children started singing. The Captain stared at his children with pride as they sung, he's still getting used to the fact that they all had wonderful voices. He then realized that this was the first time he'd notice that Emily was singing as well.

One by one they lined up on the bottom of the stairs and did twirled a bit and said good-bye with Liesl asking to drink Champaign and Kurt singing in a high note before he went upstairs. Emily stood there by the stairs not singing her good-bye and she waited for Gretl to pretend to fall asleep so that she could take her up stairs.

As they all went up stairs, the Captain smile fell when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to hear Emily sing. His thoughts were interrupted by Max as he said, "Imagine how well they will do if they sung at the festival. Though I don't think Emily should be included, I never heard her sing and in fact I don't think she can sing. What do you think Captain?"

"I think my children won't be sing at the festival like I've been telling you for weeks now. My children shall not sing in public." The Captain said forcefully, but not bothering to defend Emily's singing because truth be told, he can't recall ever hearing Emily sing before.

"Emily can sing. She has such a wonderful voice." Maria said in defense of Emily. The Captain stared at her in shock and a little bit of envy at the fact that she heard Emily sing. While Max stared at her with disbelief, not believing a work Maria was saying.

"Shall you join me for dinner, you can be my dinner partner." Max said politely.

"No, I don't want to impose." Maria said as she tried to decline politely.

"You can come if you want Fraulein, we'll wait for you." The Captain said with a slight smile on his face.

"But I don't have anything to wear." Maria said softly, looking embarrassed, but the Baroness shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Nonsense, I shall help you pick a dress from your closet." The Baroness said as she linked her pale arm with Marias as they headed up the stairs. The Baroness smirked softly, already thought up a plan on how to get rid of Maria. She could already tell that Maria and the Captain have feelings for each other. The Baroness plans on scaring Maria into leaving by telling her the truth about the Captains feelings.

Emily quietly walked her way towards Maria's room when she over heard the Baroness and Maria talking. The next thing Emily knew the Baroness walked out with a smirk upon her face and she glared down at Emily as she walked down the stairs. Emily quickly looked inside Maria's room seeing that she was packing all her clothes.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Emily asked softly as she leaned against the wall sadly.

"I have to Emily." Maria said as she zipped up her bag.

"No, you don't have to. You can stay, for what ever reason why you're leaving, you can work it out with the Captain."

"No, if I talk with the Captain, it will ruin the chances of you gaining a new mother."

"I don't care about gaining a new mother. You leaving will hurt my siblings, were you even planning on saying good-bye at all? If you leave, everything will go back to the way it used to be. Because of you, Maria, everything is the way it is now. You brought music, love back into our lives. Now, I'm not against you becoming a nun, but if you leave now the way you are, nothing here will be the same as it is now. I can handle it, if the Captain goes back to glaring and using the whistle, I'm used to it. But my brothers and sisters won't. They love the way Father is now, him going back to the way he used to be will confuse my siblings." Emily said frustrated at the fact.

"Everything will be fine Emily, trust the Lord. I will see you someday, if at the abbey or just walking through town." Maria said softly as she hugged the second eldest daughter good-bye as she left the room.

"Everything won't be fine." Emily muttered as she walked back to her room as she saw Maria putting a note on the small table and left softly through the front door. Emily shook her head softly at the sound of the door closing. Before she went into room she saw her Father looking around hall hearing a noise, he looked up to find Emily glaring down at him as she closed the door to her shared room.

_**I don't own anything, only the plot and Emily.**_

There's chapter 7. Thank you to all that reviewed and those who favored and are following the story. I really appreciate it. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Emily woke up at 7 O' clock, already dreading the day, she knew that once they all went downstairs to see a note waiting for them, it would be a day of depression. Emily sighed and got ready for the day, she decided against going to the abbey for the day feeling like she should stay for her siblings. After she finished getting ready she headed downstairs knowing that her siblings won't be awake for another hour.

Emily went into the kitchen to see the cook starting on breakfast and she asked, "Hey Samuel, do you need any help?"

"Um, you could help by whisking the eggs." Samuel said as he went back to stirring the porridge.

As Emily got started on the eggs, the Captain walked in the kitchen and he smiled slightly at the sight of Emily helping. He remembered that his deceased wife used to help the cooks whenever she got the chance and Emily was the same way. The Captain stopped smiling when he remembered that Emily glared at him last night and he couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so angry. Hey thought he was doing a fairly good job at being nicer towards Emily.

"Good morning sir, can I help you with anything?" Samuel asked as he noticed the Captain standing in the door way deep in thought. Emily turned around and noticed as well and she couldn't help but glare at her Father, and feel that it was his fault that Maria left. If he hadn't brought the Baroness, Maria would still be here; can't he see how the Baroness is, for the lack of better terms, evil?

"Yes, I came to offer my assistance in helping with the breakfast." The Captain said softly.

"Wow, two help offers in less then an hour. You could help Miss Emily by cutting up these vegetables and putting them in the eggs." Samuel said smiling; he knew that the Father/daughter relationship had become strained over the years and he noticed that the Captain had started to become nicer towards Emily.

The Captain nodded and stood next to Emily who was still whisking the eggs. "Good morning Emily." The Captain said softly as he started chopping the vegetables.

"Morning Father." Emily muttered as she continued to whisk the eggs and wanting more then anything to leave the kitchen now that her Father was there.

The Captain nodded and he noticed that Emily had a little bit of egg substance on her face and he couldn't help but laugh, how she managed to get it on her face was beyond him.

"What are you laughing at?" Emily said a little annoyed as she looked over at her Father.

"You have some egg substance on your face." The Captain said as he motioned to his face. Emily cautiously moved her hand to her face and sure enough she felt the sticky egg on her cheek and she quickly turned her face away out of embarrassment as she cleaned her face with a damp cloth. Emily started to laugh as she did so and the Captain stared at the back of her head thinking that he upset her because her laughing sounded like crying. "Emily are you okay?"

Emily didn't say anything but nod her head in reply and as she calmed down she looked at the bowl of eggs and started laughing again, she didn't know what was funny, all that happened was she had egg on her cheek. "_Maybe I finally lost it, maybe I finally cracked under all this stress…ya cracked like an egg!" _Emily thought to herself and started laughing again at her own pathetic joke. _"I need to get out of here."_ During her laughing she walked out of the kitchen.

The Captain looked towards Samuel and asked, "Do you have any idea what just happened?"

"I have no idea…" Samuel said out of confusion. Samuel and the Captain went back to cooking.

Emily walked towards the stairs finally have calmed down from her laughing. She sat on the stairs lazily as she waited for her siblings to come down the stairs. She didn't have to wait long before she was tackled in a hug from Gretl. "Morning Gretl." Emily said as she hugged her sister back. But as she was hugging her sister she kept staring at the note on the small table like it waiting to shout out bad news, which was ironic because it did hold, not bad, but really sad news for the Von Trapp family. It was then breakfast time and they all sat in the dinning room waiting and then the Captain walked in smiling at his family as he sat in his seat.

"Are you feeling better Emily?" The Captain asked in reference in what happened in the kitchen, he was still confused with her laughter.

Emily was confused for a moment before she chuckled as said that she was okay. As breakfast was served, the Marta noticed that Maria still hasn't come in yet. "Father, where is Maria?" Marta asked softly. Emily froze as she realized that none of them noticed the note on the table.

Before the Captain had a chance to respond Liesl walked in with a note in her hands, "Father, I think this is from Fraulein Maria."

The Captain took the note from her hands and as he read the note, he finally realized why Emily glared at him last night; she knew that Maria left and he had a feeling that Emily blamed him. He looked at Emily who refused to look at him as she started eating her food.

"What does the note say Father?" Kurt asked in curiosity.

"Just that she missed her life at the abbey and that she is sorry for leaving, she says good bye and that she will deeply miss us." The Captain said in a monotone voice, he was really going to miss her, he didn't want her to leave but he could do nothing to stop her from what she wanted.

For the rest of breakfast, they all ate in silence while Emily glared at both her Father and the Baroness. Deep down she felt that the Baroness was up to something, but she couldn't figure out what.

After breakfast Emily walked towards the Baroness with a fake smile and asked, "Baroness, would you care to take a walk with me in the back yard?"

"Why I would love to Emily." The Baroness said with an equally fake smile. The Baroness looked over at the Captain and smiled towards him while he wore a face of confusion and then he shrugged as his other children dragged him off to talk.

Once the Baroness and Emily were a distance away from the house Emily's 'smile' immediately dropped from her pale face. "Lets drop the act Baroness…"

_**Ya, I know it's a really short chapter… but I will try to make the next chapter a little longer. Thanks again to all of you for reviewing and who favored and are following my story. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lets drop the act Baroness. You're up to something aren't you?" Emily asked as she glared over at the Baroness who as well dropped her fake smile.

"What ever are you talking about Emily?" The Baroness asked with fake innocence.

"You said something to Maria that made her leave and I highly doubt it was the fact that my siblings and I like her way more than we like you."

"I did nothing of the sort and I can care less if you or your siblings like me because once I marry your Father. I'm going to send you and your brothers and sisters off to boarding school. He won't miss you children at all, all his focus will be on me." The Baroness said with an evil grin. "Don't you have to go to the abbey today?"

Emily shook her head while glaring at the Baroness, not believing a word she just said. "_What does my Father see in this horrible woman?_" She and the Baroness kept walking as they headed back towards the house but both were smiling falsely as they notice that the Captain was watching them from a distance. When they reached the back doors Emily went straight inside, not bothering to cast her Father a glance. She made her way up the stairs to her sibling's room where they all sat depressed.

"I can't believe she left us without saying goodbye." Marta said sadly and all her siblings mumbled in agreement.

For the next few months, they all tried to look happy but failed miserably. The Captain tried his best to bring true smiles back to their faces even Emily's but no matter what he did, nothing worked. Emily continued to busy herself with helping at the abbey and spending time with her best friend Amy who seemed to continue getting sick and each time she seemed to get worse.

"How are you feeling Amy?" Emily asked as she sat beside Amy's bed.

"As good as can be. You don't have to be here Em, I'm sure you have better things to do then sit here." Amy said weakly.

"I rather be here with you my friend, then be at home where everyone is sad and the Captain trying to cheer everyone up. Does the doctor know why you're sick?" Emily said worried for her best friend.

"No, they don't know what's wrong with me, but it isn't good Em. They think that I might not live for long. I overheard them last night when they thought I was asleep. If I do die, promise me that you will still visit my parents. They view you as another daughter and I view you as my sister. I know that it would mean a lot to them that you keep visiting."

"I promise, I promise that I will visit your parents, but they don't know for certain that you pass away. You're strong, you can beat this, you will live." Emily said with tears in her eyes as she held her best friend and sister's hand. After a couple of hours of talking, Emily had to leave for home. "I will see you tomorrow Amy, I promise."

"Bye Emily, see you then." Amy said softly as she watched Emily leave the room.

Emily walked out of the room and went to say goodbye to Amy's parents. "Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Castle. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye dear, get home safely will you?" Mrs. Castle said softly as she hugged Emily. Emily nodded as she hugged her back and after the hug she shook hands with Mr. Castle.

Emily rode her bike home slowly enjoying the last two hours of sunlight that was still out. By the time she got home so did her siblings, they went to the abbey trying to see Maria. "Any luck guys?" Emily asked as she put away her bike.

"None, they wouldn't even let us see her, no matter how much we begged. The mother said that Maria didn't want to see anyone." Liesl said sadly.

"How was Amy? Is she better?" Kurt asked as they all walked up the stairs and into the house.

"No, she got worse." Emily said sadly. When it was time for dinner they all sat around the dinning table depressed. The Captain looked at his children and noticed that they all seem even more depressed then usual. He cast a glance at Emily and he became worried for her, he knew that her friend was really sick. Before he was able to ask her how Amy was, Frau Schmidt walked in with a sad smile.

"Someone's on the phone for you sir." Frau Schmidt said softly and before she left the room she cast Emily a sad smile and Emily knew that something was wrong.

When the Captain walked back into the dinning room he slowly walked over his second oldest as if he was scared that she would run away from him. When he reached her, he knelt down on his knees and said sadly, "I'm sorry Emily, it's Amy. Amy passed away an hour ago."

Emily looked into her Father's eyes and saw truth in them, and she slowly looked away in shock about the sad news. "_I can't believe it, I just saw her, and she was talking to me. I promised I would see her tomorrow."_ Emily stood up from her seat and she walked up the stairs to her room while her Father and siblings looked at each other sadly. Dinner was cut short and they all went up to their rooms.

The next day Emily sat at the table with Uncle Max sipping on pink lemonade while watching her siblings play a game with the Baroness. By the end of the game the Baroness quickly walked back to the table and Uncle Max offered her a cup of lemonade.

"I can hardly picture you as a mother of eight children, how are you ever going to do it?" Uncle Max said teasingly.

"Its called boarding school my dear friend, right Emily?" The Baroness said lightly. Emily looked at her and then looked away, too depressed over the loss of her friend to say anything back. After a minuet of silence, Emily's brothers and sisters walked up to the patio and Brigitta asked, "Uncle Max, where's Father?"

"I think he's somewhere in the house. What ever is wrong with you children? I never seen such gloomy faces. I understand why Emily is upset, but you all?" Uncle Max asked kindly.

"Nothing…" Gretl mumbled softly.

"I know what will make you all feel better, sing, yes let me hear you sing. Pretend that you are standing on the stage for the festival." Uncle Max said as he pushed everyone minus Emily in a group while they all protested.

Emily looked towards her siblings while they sang a sad version of "The Hills are Alive." She then noticed that her Father was coming and he looked saddened at the sound of the sad singing. He walked up to Emily and patted her shoulder and he then walked to the sitting Baroness and placed both hands on her shoulders and he called his children over.

"You all won't be having another governess, but a new mother." The Captain said smiling.

"A new Mother?" Liesl asked surprised.

"I don't want a Mother, I want Fraulein Maria back." Brigitta said as she looked towards her Father. The Captain gave them all a look and then one by one each Von Trapp children gave the Baroness a small kiss on the cheek. Emily stood up as well and begrudgingly did the same. After the torture was over they all went down to the garden to play.

"Remember what Maria used to tell us? Whenever we were sad we should sing what our most favorite thing is." Friedrich said as they sat on the cool grass. They all nodded and began to softly sing. Emily smiled softly as the song cheered her up, she then heard a familiar and comforting voice as she and her siblings realized that it was Maria singing. They all stopped and they ran towards Maria and had a group hug.

"I missed you all terribly. Emily I heard about what happened with Amy. I am so sorry." Maria said softly. Emily nodded and just hugged Maria tightly.

"We're glad you're back Fraulein Maria, it hasn't been the same without you here." Liesl said as they walked towards the house.

"Father is getting married to the Baroness." Brigitta said sadly and the rest of her siblings nodded to confirm what she said was true.

"Really? That's wonderful." Maria said sadly but tried to cover it up as if she was happy.

The Captain walked outside to tell his children that it was time for dinner when he noticed that Maria stood among them. "Fraulein, what are you doing here?"

"I felt guilty for leaving without ensuring that there will be a governess to take my place and I missed the children dearly. The children said that you were to be married to the Baroness. Congratulations Captain." Maria said as the children went inside to eat their dinner.

"You're more than welcome to stay as governess. Why didn't you say goodbye to us when you left?" The Captain asked sadly.

"Please don't ask me that, I left because I was foolish." Maria said as she walked inside the house and up to her old room to unpack and then head back down for dinner.

Emily stood outside Maria's room and waited for her to come back out. When Maria did, Emily quickly hugged Maria tightly as she cried, cried in happiness that Maria was back but also the fact that her best friend is dead. Maria quickly returned the hug and silently cried with her and said soothing things to help Emily calm down.

_**I hope everyone had a great New Years. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the past month, things have gotten better with Emily; she makes regular visits to Mr. and Mrs. Castle whenever she could. During the month, her Father canceled his engagement with the Baroness and became engaged to Maria. Today is their wedding and Maria is going from being their governess and into their new Mother. Emily smiled from the side of the church as she saw Maria walk down the isle and towards her Father. She has a feeling that everything would start to become better; Maria is someone that her Father needs. From the very beginning, Maria made a huge impact on her Father and siblings. Because of her, everything in Emily's life has gotten better. Now all that needs more work is her relationship with her father, how can she forgive her Father for everything that he has done? He ignored her for a long time, only time will tell, but she hopes that someday things will be all right between them. Emily took a glance outside and saw a lot of Nazi flags hanging. Emily sighed before whispering, "Things are changing and most likely not for the better."

As her Father and now Mother walked towards the car to take them to their honeymoon, Emily walked up to her Father and quickly gave him a hug. "Congratulations Father." Emily said politely before turning to give a big hug to Maria. The Captain stood their shocked that was the first time that Emily willingly gave him a hug. Emily stared off as her parents care drove off, she turned towards her older sister Liesl and said, "This is going to be a long month."

It's the day that her Father and new Mother come home from their honeymoon; Emily sat in one of the chairs near the stage. Their Uncle Max has gotten it in his head to submit her siblings into the contest as the Von Trapp Family Singers. Fortunately for her, she was not in the concert, one of the perks of being 'invisible' to society.

"Uncle Max?" Gretel asked softly from the stage.

"Yes Gretel?" Uncle Max asked turning towards his niece.

"Why isn't Emily on the program?"

"She is, isn't she?" Uncle Max asked questioned, he was sure that he placed Emily's name in the program. Gretel handed him the program. "Oh dear, I must have forgotten. I'm sorry Emily."

Emily shrugged and turned her head to the side to see Liesl take a telegram from her crush, or was it ex-crush? "Telegram for Father?" Emily asked as Liesl walked up to her. Liesl nodded and walked towards the car followed by the rest of their siblings. Emily stayed silent throughout the car ride and when they pulled into the driveway all her siblings shouted happily when they saw their parents. Once the car stopped Gretel ran towards her Father and showed him the program. Even from a small distance she can tell that her Father can't decide what to be more upset about, the Nazi flag that was once hanging on the house or the fact that Uncle Max went behind their Father's back and entered her siblings in the contest. Emily stood off to the side as Liesl gave their Father the telegram, after a few moments after he read the telegram she took a step towards him only for him to walk away from her and towards his new wife. Emily sighed, in his defense; he didn't see her so she knew she shouldn't take that personally.

Emily stood behind the wall to listen to her parents conversation and frowned when she heard her Father say, "We're going to have to leave Austria."

Emily took this opportunity of silence to make her presence known. "Father?"

The Captain's head shot up at the voice and smiled towards his daughter. "Yes Emily?"

"May I talk to you…alone, please?" Emily asked softly, Maria nodded and walked away. The Captain walked towards his daughter and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded for her to continue. "I just wanted to say…to say that I'm sorry for how I've been acting all these years."

The Captain stared at her in shock and shook his head, "No, no, it should be me who should be apologizing. I should have _never_ treated you like that, to treat you like you never existed and glare at you."

"Then why did you?"

"I guess you just reminded me of your Mother way too much and that you are her spitting image. It just hurt to look at you. Can you ever forgive me for treating you so poorly? I promise to try to be a better Father to you."

"I forgive you Father." Emily said smiling as she hugged her Father; this is what she has been wanting for so long. She has her Father back and she only hoped that the happiness will last. She has a feeling that things won't be too happy tonight. Something is going to happen.

When it started to become darker, the Captain and Maria had the children dress in their traveling clothes, though Emily's siblings don't really know what was going on, Emily did. They were going to use the concert as an excuse to leave Austria. When they were outside the boys were pushing the car out of the drive way and onto the street while the girls walked slowly behind. The Captain quickly went to the driver's side and before he was able to start the car, car lights shined upon them. "Car trouble Captain Von Trapp?" One of the officers asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My car won't seem to work." The Captain said as he stepped aside as one of the officers walked towards the car and started it up. "Why don't you look at that? Thank you."

"Where are you and your family going?" The head officer asked as he walked up towards the Captain.

"We're going to the concert. My family and I are performing you see." The Captain said as Max handed the officer the program. The officer read the list of the Von Trapp names and counted the family standing before him.

"You seem to have an extra head in your family, I don't recognize her." The officer said pointing towards Emily. "She's not in the program."

The Captain tensed and was about to say something before a car drove up beside them, "Emily Castle! There you are! We were so worried about you." Emily turned towards the car and raised an eyebrow in question. "Come in the car this instant, thank you so much Captain Von Trapp for taking care of our girl. I promise she will visit you all again soon." Mr. Castle said while trying to convey a silent message to the Captain that they would take Emily to a safe place and that they would be reunited again soon. Before they left to pick up Emily, they figured out that something was going to happen and that Emily wasn't really known to society as a Von Trapp family member. This was the only way to keep their daughter's friend safe. Emily stared at Mr. and Mrs. Castle and slowly began to understand and smiled softly. She turned to her Father and Maria and smiled towards them and hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I promise to visit again soon." Emily said softly as she then began to hug her siblings. Deep down she knew that her family would be safe and sound. They _would_ meet again. She went towards the car and climbed in as she waved to the family goodbye. As they drove off Emily spoke up, "So where are we going?"

"We're going to America, it's the safest place. We _will_ see them again Emily. I promise." Mr. Castle said as he drove through a secret rode. Emily nodded and looked out the window as trees passed her by and she prayed that her family is safe and found a way to escape. After a few hours they reached a ship and they climbed on board, she dropped her Von Trapp last name and took upon the last name 'Castle'. This was the adventure towards America; during this time her family was walking through the mountains wondering if she was safe as well.

Twenty-five year Emily walked through the streets of Florida wondering what ever happened to her family, it has been ten years since she had last saw her family. Did they make it out of Austria safely? Did they remember her? Emily sighed as began home towards her foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Castle. They kept their promise, they kept her safe and they were continuingly keeping an eye out for the Von Trapp family. "We'll find them Emily, we just have to keep faith." Mrs. Castle said in comfort towards Emily.

"I know, Mrs. Castle, someday. Someday we will see them." Emily said smiling as she looked out the window that faced the ocean. She knew that she will see her family again.

_**Well that was the last chapter. I'm kind of sad that it's over. Sorry that it has taken me so long to finish this story. Thank you everybody that read this story. It means a lot to me. :) I hoped you all liked the ending of the story.**_

_**I was thinking since this chapter ended on a sad note, I'm thinking about writing a short sequel. What do you all think? :)**_


End file.
